


A Biggety Bombshell's Rape and Despair

by Inksaw114



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Yang Xiao Long, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dragon Yang Xiao Long, F/M, Gen, Grimm - Freeform, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksaw114/pseuds/Inksaw114
Summary: Yang Xiao Long gets red hot dongs. Busty Yang gets the painal train. Goldilocks gets her pussy rocked. A smoking hot chick eats alot of dick. Girl with beautiful legs ends up with fertilized eggs.Yang Xiao Long from RWBY tries to punch a pack of penises.The bombshell is cum-filled.Yangbang.(Voting period ended)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Sorry about how the title is a massive tease, but this part isn't the actual story yet.

 

I'm thinking of writing a short one-shot rape/non-con story involving Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and (Spoilers?????) a couple hundred grimm.

 

However, I am undecided on what time period the story should take place in, since I have ideas for both. Should it take place before or after timeskip? Or perhaps even during the fall of Beacon? Doesn't really matter, since it IS a one-shot smut fic. It's mostly a popularity contest on what outfit I'd have to describe (spoilers?) before it gets torn to shreds. Note that I do consider a robot arm as part of the clothing. It'll also determine  the scenario for how it takes place.

 

So go ahead and say what you would like in the comments. Should Yang get the painal train/ Xiao Long gets the Long Dong in pre-timeskip or post-timeskip?

 

Also, if ya happened to come up with rhymes/puns/ quips for "girl gets da sex", go ahead and put it down (I'm very curious lmao)

 

I'll tally up the votes in like a day or two. Happy hunting!


	2. Voting Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote period end.

Vote period ended! Thanks everyone!

Between Fanfiction.net and HentaiFoundry, looks like I'll be tearing up the pre-timeskip costume the most. Scenario will take place between Volumes 2 and 3.

DeathA made a comment saying "Why not just do both?", a suggestion that I may actually take up later on. I might as well mention the scenarios planned if I go ahead and do that. If ya rather have it be a surprise, then don't read below.:

 

1\. Pre-time skip. Yang invites the others to party a few weeks after the episode "Breach", but all of them refuse. Plus Ruby is underaged. Angry, Yang storms off on her own and decides to  just train in an abandoned area outside the academy. A bunch of guys show up to hit on her, but she ends up starting a fight. Negative emotions cause some particularly dangerous grimm to show up.

2\. Post-Time Skip:  Yang pickes up the bandit guy she punched in the bar/gas station, who leads her into a Grimm infested area. Angry, she punches him in the face again, only for the bandit to bounce away while flipping her off.

3\. Takes place as part of the videogame Grimm Eclipse: Yang is soloing a dungeon, only for her player to end up going AFK. Unable to move her body, she is helpless as she gets ravaged by high-level monsters. This one is while she's wearing her dance outfit.

A fourth could be done during the Yellow Trailer. But I might just do that after the other three.


	3. Yang Fights A Cock and Rides a Bull

**Night out Alone**

"Huah!"

One punch and a sheer wall broke down in a cloud of grey dust.

Dust, the actual dust. As in the particles of rock and protein broken from pieces of granet and gravel or simple drywall. The abandoned building shook with her blows. Yang yelled out in delight as she watched the results of her own power.

Yang raised a fist into the air and took a deep breath, and yelled out a sharp kiai while bringing both fists to her sides. Her legs shoulder-length apart, arms and shoulders flexing as she focused her semblance onto her body. A wave of yellow energy burst from her body. Her clothes flapped in the rising pressure, half miniskirt and blonde hair pushed upwards upwards before drifting back down. A deep breath, and the blonde took a step back, arms rising in front of her face.

She stared at the another far wall and jumped forward. Her left arm pulled back, fist facing behind her. An explosion of red spread from the gauntlet in a cone, the shockwave propelling her forward in speeds that made the entire world become a blur in her vision.

A moment later and Yang was on the other side of a broken wall. The structure shook, cracks spreading from the massive hole in its center. Seconds later and it shattered, bits and pieces falling to the concrete floor and becoming another cloud of grey dust. Yang waved a hand trying to the the floating debris particles away from her face, and smiled again at how easy it was to break through the solid brick.

Another blast from her gauntlets launched her into the broken pieces, and she turned in midair to kick through the pile.

"Hiyaaaaagh!"

Rocks and more broken rubble were sent flying up through the air. Yang landed hard enough to crack the ground beneath her feet. She then turned and punched at the falling pieces. More red bolts sped into the night sky, breaking the rocks and exploding above her like monotone fireworks.

"Heck yeah. I am in top form tonight!"

The blonde put both hands on her hips and watched the debris crunch against the ground.

Yang snapped her arms outward, loosing the empty bullet shells from her yellow gauntlets. The metal casing clicked in the silence, echoing in the dark. More bullets ejected themselves from her belt. And she caught them in the openings of her gauntlets without looking. Satisfying metallic clicks filled the air as her weapons loaded the next volley. Her body moved into position, ready to bust down another wall.

"Oh man, can't wait to show you guys what I can do." The blonde said with a smirk. A second later, the smirk shifted into a frown. She stood up again, and looked at the bits of rock still falling from the sky. Behind the bits of metal and earth was the broken moon shining overhead. A sigh escaped her throat.

Yang had driven her motorcycle north, miles away from Beacon Academy. And from there she stopped in what appeared to be a remote village, long abandoned by its people, hidden within the forests of Vale. It was the perfect place to train without being noticed. An area where the sights and sounds of her explosive abilities could be kept secret, away from prying eyes. The crumbling structures around her were perfect for target practice, and the sounds of a nearby waterfall covered up the booms and cracks that her attacks inevitably made. This was the one place Yang could let loose and wreak havoc. The others would have loved it here, except maybe Weiss. Prissy rich girl that she was.

If Blake were here, she'd probably stare at the broken moon shining in the sky, and say something pretentious like "As above, so below. The particles of broken moon scattered about in the wind. They could look so much like the dust we carry in our hands. Both of them shining bright."

Yang shook her head. The cat's melancholy moods must be rubbing off on her. That wasn't good. Worrying about crap like that just wasn't her style. Every problem seemed so much simpler when you can just beat them away.

The blonde punched forward again. Flashes of red lit up the courtyard before another wall came crashing down.

* * *

**Negativity**

"Girls night out!" Yang yelled, voice piercing through every wall in the dorm. "Woohoo! Whose down to have some fun!?"

Yang stood in the doorway jumping with both fists pumped to the air. She had changed out of her school uniform and into her "going out" costume. Long, messy blonde hair extending to her thighs. Skin-tight yellow shirt. The cleavage of her buxom breasts peeking out from a short sleeve brown jacket cropped at the bottum to expose her navel. Black, skin-tight boyshorts showed off her muscle toned legs, accentuated yellow-white miniskirt cut in half so it covered only one side of her bubble butt. Brown riding boots rose up her shins. Yellow socks both differing in size so that one stopped at her knee and the other on her thigh.

The rest of team RWBY were still in their pajamas. Ruby and Blake were in their respective beds reading comics and romantic novels. Weiss sat in the middle, an open textook laid out on top of the desk. All of them turned to stare at her in confusion.

"Weren't we told to stay indoors at night while they rounded up the remaining grimm?" Inquired Weiss, swiveling to face her.

Yang clicked her tongue.

"What're you kidding? Don't you remember our fight on the first day of the outbreak? We kicked their asses! We kicked so much grimm ass that it's like they weren't even a threat. Hell, you guys remember having that weirdly normal interview with Oobleck in the middle of a battle against a pack of beowulfs? Come on. Honestly. Who even cares about grimm anymore?"

Ruby giggled and sat up from her bunk bed.

"Oh yeah! Remember when Oobleck smashed Zwei with his weapon like a baseball bat? That was awesome!"

Yang's excitement matched Ruby's, and they both squirmed as they looked at each other with the biggest smiles.

"Yeah that was awesome!"

"So awesome!"

"And how it destroyed several high-tech expensive giant robots in one go like as if they were nothing!?"

"Heck yeah!"

Blake remained dubious.

"Yeah. The same model robots that all four of us had trouble beating one of... Also... hitting our dog with a giant bat. Does anyone remember if he asked our permission first?"

They all shrugged. Yang raised her arms.

"Whatever! The point is who even cares about the grimm anymore? They're not a threat, never were, and never will be! We should totally go out."

Weiss scoffed.  
"Well. The news stations think they're a threat apparently. They all say that the defense of Beacon barely held together."

Ruby pitched in now, her squeaky high voice trying to sound serious.

"Though they say that, while at the same time showing a clip of Coco gunning down like ten grimm in one swoop."

Yang put her hands to her hips.

"Again. Whatever. That doesn't interest me. What I AM interested in is how they shutdown classes until repairs are done. So come on! No school! No classes! This is our chance to really let loose!"

Ruby pumped both her fists into the air.  
"I'm with ya sister! You and me, kickin it up! Rolling through town in a roaring rampage of rev-... uh... raf...rafscallion...ous...ness"

Without looking up from her book, Black reached over and tossed Ruby a thesaurus. Yang leaned over to her sister and frowned, eyes curved inward, voice switching to one of warmth and motherly kindness.

"Sorry Ruby. You're too young for the kind of partying I'm thinking of."

"Wait so if Blake and Weiss go with you, you'd leave me behind?"

Ruby's puppy dog eyes sent Yang into hysterics.

"Well, you can go to team JNPR's room and hang out with them. Those guys are way too square to do anything crazy anyway."

The little girl frowned and puffed up her cheeks.

"But those guys aren't fun."

"Sorry Ruby."

Weiss turned the chair from her desk and stared at the blonde.

"May I ask, what kind of party could possibly happen right after a grimm invasion?"

"How about you come with me and find out? Come on. You know you want to."

Yang beckoned towards the girl with one finger. The heiress only squinted at her as if she suddenly grew an extra head.

"Uh. No. Yang, I have a test to study for. And don't you ALL have homework!?" Her head turned to glare at the rest of her teammates.

"What?" Said Ruby.

"Did you really believe we got a free break? Just because we can't use the classrooms doesn't mean we don't have work to do!"

Before Yang could respond, Blake chided in again. Her tone of voice was sarcastic. Though her face was hidden behind a book, the rest of them could see her lips curving into a cheshire smile.

"Just go ahead by yourself Yang. And Ruby, don't worry, you won't be missing much. Yang just wants to grab a guy's dick again."

"That was one time! One time!"

"Still. It's the fact that you even did it."

Weiss blinked and squinted at her teammate even harder.

"Wait. Why did you grab that guy's dick again?"

"I wanted him to tell me what I needed to know!"

Ruby tilted her head. Her expression changed to one of innocent curiosity.

"And what did you want to know?"

"I don't remember. I don't think it was that important..."

An awkward silence filled the room. Yang shifted her weight, growing increasingly uncomfortable at everyone's blank stares. Weiss cringed. Her head leaned back as though being blown away by the blonde's aura.

"Well then why did you resort to something so inappropriate as grabbing his dick!?"

"It wasn't his dick! I didn't grab his dick! I was trying to crush his balls!"

Weiss wrung her hands above her head, the girl's face showing a new level cringe previously unreached.

"WHY HIS BALLS THEN!? Why even do that!?"

"Why not!? Look, all I wanted was for him to let his guard down, so I asked if he wanted a kiss. When he leaned in for the kiss, I grabbed his balls! Better than actually kissing him!"

Ruby sat frozen in her bed, having absolutely no idea how to react to the sudden turn of the conversation.

"Uh..."

"Ruby! This is inappropriate conversation! Earmuffs now!"

Yang snapped her fingers and pointed at her sister. Ruby then covered her ears with her hands began singing in monotone "Lalalalalalalalala"

Weiss watched the whole exchange and stared Ruby with increasing disgust. Her face twisted into an expression of maximum cringe.

"Okay. Someone please remind me. WHY is she our leader again!?"

The blonde was losing patience. All she wanted was for them to go out with her into the city and have a good time. Somehow the whole conversation turned sour without her even noticing.

"Weiss. Didn't you say you'd try to be nicer?"

"It's a legitimate question!"

Blake's voice remained calm, still with the same monotone sarcasm as before.

"So we're not going to talk about Yang grabbing some guy's junk?"

"Are we not going to go out to party!? Are you guys really going to be this square!? Blake! Come on! You and me!"

"I'm not good with parties and crowds. You know that."

"Oh please! Quit being such a geek and live a little!"

"Nope."

"Someday you're going to look back and say 'Wow. All I did was read back then. I sure wish I was cool like Yang and went out clubbing' Is that really what you want to say when you're older!?

"You can't force me to go Yang. Don't pressure me."

"Ok fine! How about you Weiss? We've never hung out together. How about some quality bonding time with your fellow teammate?"

"Sorry Yang, I told you I've got work to do. Besides, your kind of party is not my kind of party."

The blonde crossed her arms and stuck her hips out to the side.

"Oh? What exactly is your kind of party? A pointless, boring one where a bunch of rich, pretentious snobs stand around pretending to know the meaning behind a bad painting?"

Weiss opened her mouth and had one finger pointed to the ceiling. Three seconds later she closed her mouth and brought her hand down. Her expression softened into one of deep thought. Blake chuckled from behind her book. Ruby still had her hands over her ears. Yang rolled her eyes and groaned loud enough to fill the dorm room.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go off on my own! And I'm going to have a blast! See ya round, suckers!"

Ruby stopped her earmuffs routine and called out to her sister.

"Wait! Yang, didn't we say there's a bunch of grimm still on the loose? Stay here with us!"

"Pff. I say screw the grimm. I can take care of myself."

The blonde stormed off. Her heavy steps pounded across the dorm building. She was no longer in the mood to go anywhere, but was too prideful to go back to her teammates. Didn't even want to go out clubbing anymore. Disappointed. Dejected. Her mind made up to go somewhere alone and work off her anger.

The rest of team RWBY listened to her stomps fading with distance, before turning to each other.

"Did Yang seem angry to you guys or was it just me?" Ruby hugged her pillow, staring into the distance.

"She's always angry. I didn't notice anything different." said Weiss.

Ruby frowned  
"Hmm. I don't know. I've always figured If she were angry we'd see her semblance activate."

Blake looked up from her novel.  
"Wait. I thought you said her semblance is activated by people hitting her alot, or when they touch her hair." Said Blake.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.  
"But...how does Yang losing a few strands of hair equate to being punched in the face? Which one is it? Is the semblance activated by anger or damage?"

They both looked to Ruby, who just shrugged.  
"Both? All of it at once I guess? Doesn't matter either way. She's super strong. I'm sure it's fine."

Blake and Ruby continued the conversation talking about Blake's book, and the shallow romance stories within it. Weiss tried to get back to studying, but couldn't concentrate with all the noise. She groaned and set her forehead to rest on the open textbook. Her arms went limp. And her eyes closed, listening for a few seconds before saying

"Blake. Ruby. To get back to my earlier point, shouldn't you be studying too?"

"Shouldn't you be outside telling Jaune to quit stalking you?"

There was a bump from one side of the dorm room.

"I AM NOT!" Jaune's voice, high pitched and scratchy, sounded muffled from behind their wall.

"Jaune, Please." Said Pyrrha.

Blake called out to the unseen pair.  
"Hey Jaune, you were the here the whole time, weren't you?"

"...Yes."

Ruby spoke next.  
"Pyrrha, were you next to him the whole time too?"

"Um...Perhaps..."

Weiss picked her head up from the desk, then slammed it down again.

* * *

**Being Stalked**

More explosions. Another grey, featureless building crumbled in front of her. Yang sighed and strode over to a piece of rubble the size of her fist. She put her foot on it and rolled it around beneath her boot before crushing it into a pile of dust. The blonde smiled and stretched her arms. Her torso arched back, head tilted up to face the sky. A gust of wind rustled the bushes in front of her. Her clothes drifted upwards again while her long hair fluttered in the breeze. The moonlight gave an angelic glow to her form, shapely breasts and thick hips noticeable even in the nightly dark.

Then the smell of the air changed. A sickening miasma forced Yang to scrunch her face and hold back a gag. Afterwards there was a heavy thud to her left, and the sound of something scraping against the concrete. Yang turned towards the noise. Body tensed up, ready for an attack.

Nothing happened. Silence surrounded her once more. It was probably another brick falling to the ground, shook loose by her own attacks. Or a steel beam pushed by the wind.

A rustle in the bushes behind her. Twigs snapping, the creak of branches bending against an intense pressure. Yang turned to see a two red dots glowing from several yards away. They shifted, bobbing left and right in a slow figure eight. A cold sweat dripped down the blonde's face as she stared at the unknown before her. Her body shivered on the realization that the thing was * _staring back._ *

The orbs shifted left, turning and disappearing behind another large bush. And the girl breathed and relaxed her body.

"Yeah you better run!"

There was another sound behind her. Something smooth and metallic sliding across the concrete. When she turned around, there was the briefest instance of seeing a tail sliding into the undergrowth.

Yang sighed and turned back to the ruins. It made no sense for her to be so fearful. She was confident in being best fighter in Beacon Academy. Probably second only to Pyrrha. A few straggling grimm wouldn't be too hard of a fight.

The wind picked up again. A chill wind that felt great against her heated body. A gust kicked up the loose dirt on the ground. Bits of dirt swirled around her body, bouncing off her aura before continuing their path further beyond the ruins. Yang bent her legs and prepared to jump forward, breathing deep and loosening her body for another round of training.

Another gust of wind shook the trees and overtook the breeze that was already blowing. This time there was the distinct noise of wings beating in the air. Yang stopped and looked up to the sky. Her fists clenched, eyes squinted as she tried to spot the telltale white masks of the Nevermores circling above. There was nothing. Just the stars across the clear sky. The broken moon shone bright, tinting the blackness with a light blue.

Again Yang shrugged and focused on her training. There was no reason to worry. If this were her first day at Beacon, a giant nevermore would have been a problem. At her current level even that would be taken down with ease. At this point the grimm were so weak that her team carried a casual conversation while fighting a city full of beowulfs.

Minutes later came the sound of something scraping along the concrete, like a knife dragged through the stone. A small tower tipped over breaking apart on the ground but revealing nothing behind it but the indistinguishable shadows of the ruins. Yang turned and stared into the darkness, squinting as she tried to focus her eyes on something that moved just outside her spotlight. The ground shook with it's every step. Again came the sound of the woods bending to make way for a massive creature.

"Okay. Now I'm getting pissed."

She waited for another minute before punching out with her fists and breaking down another wall. but the show of power didn't bring her the same satsifaction as i did before. Instead she became uneasy, her mind saying she shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have come here at all. An uncharacteristic fear creeped in as she suddenly found herself alone and with nothing to illuminate her surroundings but the waning moon. The scurrying woodland creatures had all disappeared into the crevices of the earth. Their chirps and squeaks in the night became replaced by a deafening silence that thrummed against Yang's ears. A feeling of dread weighed down on her shoulders.

Yang tensed up, head turning to identify every moment she could see.

A bush rustled nearby. Yang turned fast and punched out towards the noise. A red bullet pierced through the air and crashed into ground in front of the darkened hedges. Its explosion tore up the earth. Dirt and bits of tree were launched into the air, the roots and base of the bush obliterated by her attack. Shredded leaves rose into the air before descending all around in randomized broken patterns.

On the ground, three figures had dove out the way. They lay on the floor, their hands over their heads as the charred soil rained down upon them. One was a small child, shorter than Ruby and with a bowl cut blonde hair. Another was taller and had a sleek, toned build, with pale skin and long green hair that covered one eye. The last one had mullet cut red hair and a muscular body. Together they were probably one of the ugliest mash of colors the blonde had ever seen. They did not wear a Beacon Academy uniform. In fact what they wore could barely even count as clothes. Plain brown pants and sleeveless shirts stitched by hand. Nothing but rags.

Yang blasted the gauntlets behind her and flew across the distance. Before any of them could get up, Yang kicked Mullet-hair in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away. Then she bent down and picked up the short blonde one by the collar, lifting him above her head and raising her other fist, ready to punch his face in.

"Gaah!" The twerp yelled.

Green hair stood up, too shocked to do anything but stare back and forth at his hurt companions. Mullet-cut was already back on his feet, staggering forward with hands up.

"W-wait! Stop! We're not here to fight! We didn't mean any trouble!"

Yang shook the twerp, making him sound out a pained, choked noise. Her mind gave them names based on their appearance. Shorty was "Bowl-cut". Skinny man was "Emo-cut" since his hair drooped down to cover one of his eyes. And the muscular redhead was "Mullet".

"Don't give me that you fucking creeps! You think you can scare me huh? Making those animal noises?! Three losers trying to disturb a girl on her own!?"

Emo cut spoke next, voice rising in fear and confusion.  
"What the hell are you talking about!? The only thing making noises out here is you!"

"Don't lie! You were watching me the whole time weren't you!? Sick perverts checking me out and hiding like pathetic cowards! Yeah, what big men you are! Oh, so strong huh!?"

Bowl-cut struggled to speak, hands gripping her gauntlets in a weak attempt to escape.  
"Lady, we just got here!"

Yang paused and squinted to get a better look at them. Bowl cut had a tiny pair of black bird wings flapping desperately behind his back. Emo-cut's skin turn a furious red. And in the moonlight Yang noticed Mullet had red irises and claws for nails. These guys were faunus, faunus that could easily have made the noises she heard earlier.

And it was common knowledge that faunus had near perfect nightvision.

"You're lying. You guys are perverts. Checking me out like voyeurs."

Mullet still had his hands up, body language changed to pleading instead of scared.

"We're not! We just came here to check out what those explosions were! You've got this all wrong!"

"Oh please. I bet you were just beating off in the bushes while watching me weren't you!? Imagining me all up close huh? Well then. Is this close enough for you!?"

Her free hand grabbed at Bowl Cut's genitals, causing the small boy to tense up and whimper. She squeezed the boy's balls, shifting her grip, prodding into his sack with her gloved fingers.

Mullet backed away, voice forcing itself to stay calm.

"Okay. We get it. We'll leave. Let him go and we'll be on our way. Please, just stop. It's too dangerous to be doing this!"

Yang squeezed tighter, smiling as the young boy gave another pained whisper.

Bowl-cut grit his teeth and growled in defiance.  
"The hell... is your problem lady?"

"My problem is you. There's nothing I hate more than perverts."

Yang let go of the boy, who floated in the air for a split second before she slammed her fist into his cheek. The young faunus crashed into the dirt, his aura breaking upon impact. A small crater formed where he hit the ground, and he groaned where he lay.

The other two faunus didn't move. They only stared at her, slackjawed.

"Why did you do that? What did we do? We... we haven't hurt anyone. This isn't..." Mullet sounded like he was doing his best to hold himself back.

Yang was unperturbed. She brought her hands to her hips and smiled at the three faunus.

"It's what you get for watching. Next time, don't even think about creeping on a woman in the dark. And don't ever let me see your faces around her again."

They didn't respond. Mullet and Emo walked over to their fallen friend. Mullet bent down and cradled Bowl-cut's head and torso.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah."

Emo-cut grit his teeth and gave a sidelong glare back at Yang.

"Tell me. Is the only reason you attacked us is because we're faunus? Is that what all this is about? What have we ever done to you!?"

"I don't know what you're implying. One of my best friends is a faunus."

"How does that justifies what you're doing!?"

The blonde thrust her hips to the side and beckoned him with one hand. Emo-cut's nostrils flared, fists tightening until veins appeared on his forearms. He was about to step forward, but stopped when Mullet put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not worth it. Come on, let's go."

Yang watched them leave. The short one staggered ahead, hand covering one side of his face. The other two were at his side, looking around as though searching for another, unrelated attacker.

Yang cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Tch. Serves em right."

* * *

**Fighting a Cock**

She turned around and continued her training. Only now she was agitated, breaking the blocks with brute force. Her grunts and shouts echoing across the empty space. More bullets fired, the red lights flashing across the concrete. All around her the walls broke down, shattering from her might, crumbling into piles of rock and dust.

Yang didn't feel bad about what she did. It was self defense. They had it coming.

"Hraaagh!"

More blasts from her yellow gauntlets. Sweat began to drip down her face, sliding down her neck and gathering within her open cleavage. Despite herself, she couldn't get those three faunus out of her head. How dare they think she attacked them out of racism! They were creeping up on her. What else could she have done? Besides, those guys wouldn't say anything if they saw Blake were there.

Yang grit her teeth and let loose another volley. Every blast exploded against the walls of the broken castle. Sweat dripped down her face, soaking into her jacket and shirt until it clung to her skin. Smoke built up from the tops of her wrist until the smell of gunpowder wafted through the area. An intense heat emanated from the gun barrels on the girl's wrist, drying the air and humidity. Yang breathed deep, out of breath, and relaxed as another cool breeze pushed the heat from the castle ruins.

A stench like rotten meat filled her nostrils. And the sound from before, the sound a huck-huck of a child's horn, repeated itself from her left. Yang turned to see the same eyes from before peering at her from behind a pile of rubble. It came from somewhere close. The silhouette of the creature now shining beneath the moon. Yang went wide eyed and punched at it so fast her arms began to blur. The ruins lit up in flashes of black and red, revealing the walls shattering with every flicker.

The blonde grit her teeth, squinting past the red flashes, punching from a distance at the massive creature that leaped from cover to cover. Cracks spread through the floor. Rocks flew up into the air.

Something was wrong. Grimm have always been stupid, berserking monsters. They have never retreated to safer positions like this one did. They have never observed or stalked their prey.

"It's not too big. Only about as tall as a full grown Ursa. I've handled this before." Said the blond to herself.

She stopped firing. She stood at the ready, breathing deep from the effort of her barrage. Another wave of heat and smoke pervaded the area. And the creature peeked out from behind cover. It lurched to the side, revealing more of its body. It had the head of a giant rooster. Eyes, comb, and wattle blood red against its blackened feathers.

"It's just a stupid chicken."

It cocked its head to the side and stared. Yank took a step back and put up her arms. Her fists tightened. More metallic clicks sounded out as her gauntlets loaded another round of shells. Both human and animal stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. But the creature only stared, unmoving, watching her with unblinking red eyes. A chill ran down Yang's spine.

Why wasn't this grimm attacking? Did it plan something? That's impossible. There has never been an intelligent grimm. Even the goliath grimm they saw earlier in their mission turned out to be nothing more than a herd of simple beasts.

Yang's heart began to race. Her body stiffened. An uncharacteristic fear spread through her limbs. Every instinct told Yang to runaway and hide, something she hadn't experienced in a very long time. The girl grit her teeth and breathed, trying to think and understand what was happening. None of this made sense. If Grimm were attracted to negative emotion, why didn't it choose to attack the three faunus?

Her eyes widened. A shiver traveled up her spine. This grimm had chosen stalked both parties and weighed its options. Rather than going after the ones with more negativity, it chose a prey that did not have extra powerful senses, or nightvision. Yang shook her head and breathed deep again. Her body eased up, mind remaining defiant. This grimm had no idea how strong she was.

"Don't get so cocky"

She smiled at her own pun.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Is staring all you can do? Fine. Stay there so I can come over and break that stupid beak off your face!"

And she pushed her legs forward for a charge. Only, her body didn't move. Yang willed her limbs to straighten, legs to bend, muscles to change position, but they didn't obey her commands. Arms and legs grew heavy. So heavy that Yang could barely keep them up.

At that moment Yang knew she had lost. Earlier, her body had felt stiff. Yet the stiffness had not been caused by fear. Yang looked down at her frozen body, then back up to the eyes peering at her from behind the wall. She had been literally petrified.

Not only was the grimm intelligent. It also had a semblance of its own.

The grimm stepped out of cover and into the full light of the moon. Its rooster head clucked repeatedly, rearing its head high as if staring at her in silent contempt. There came the sound of claws scraping against the concrete. When the grimm stepped away from cover, the moonlight shined pale against its scaly, dragon body.

A cockatrice grimm. Body of a wyvern, head of a rooster. It's poise remained avian despite its reptilian appearance. It was not imposingly large like the goliaths. Yet, it this one moved that gave it an otherworldly, unsettling aura. The cockatrice stalked forward, swaying side to side as if drawing figure eights into the air while its head twitched and bobbed in movements that looked random and independent of it slower half.

Yang couldn't move. Her grunts and groans betrayed her desperation, but all her efforts were in vain. The cockatrice continued stalking forward, unafraid of the bursts of energy that emanated from Yang's petrified form.

"Damnit! Get away from me!" She groaned.

The cockatrice curled its tail around her waist, wrapping it around the helpless blonde. Yang yelled and screamed, fighting hard to break free from the spell, but she could do nothing but watch as it snatched her limp, rag doll body.

With great flaps of its reptilian wings the cockatrice took off. Yang was on her back, head up toward the sky, unable to turn to the ground and decipher her position. For all she knew, the cockatrice was bringing her even further away from civilization and the possibility of being rescued. She thrashed again, and found that control had returned to her body.

There was hope. With the cockatrice focusing forward on its flight path, the petrification spell on her body lessened. Slowly she regained control, limbs getting lighter and easier to move. This was the time to fight. Now or never. Yet there was a choice to make. If she waited longer, she'd have a better chance at fighting back. What would she do?

She had to fight, now or never. Yang Xiao Long attacked first. With shaking arms she brought her gauntlets up to point at the grimm's scaly backside. Everything flashed red for a second. Traces of gunpowder drifted through the air behind them. And Yang smiled at the cock's cries of pain. Shotgun blasts pounded across its rear, loosening its dragonic scales and bruising the muscle beneath. Yang fired more shots, aiming to pierce its skin and shed blood.

However, the cockatrice whipped its tail forward and gave girl a crooked eye. Then it's tail whipped again, throwing her down in immediate terminal velocity.

Yang hadn't calculated how high the cock flew. Nor how dark the night had become. The wind whipped at her face and clothes, stinging her eyes until her aura turned on. Below her spanned a barren grassland that had become a uniform color in the moonlight. Hills and fields of rocks and dirt colored blue by the broken moon. To her right, Beacon Academy was a green dot on top of the mountain, its lights nothing but a speck on the horizon. And the girl yelled in surprise. They had traveled an insane distance, by now unnoticeable by the school sentries.

A claw scraped along her back as she fell, damaging her aura and sending her spinning through the air. Earth and sky melded together in a dizzying blur of movement. Her gauntlets fired in rapid bursts, bringing her equilibrium back. Before her body struck the ground, she machine gun fired downward to stop her descent. By the time her feet touched the ground, the momentum had stopped completely.

The girl would have landed with a gentle tap, if the cockatrice hadn't slammed its foot down against her chest. From there the bird beat its wings, creating wind gusts so strong as to force her to remain on the ground. While it's wings beat against the earth, it's claws slashed and punched her body. Yang rolling side to side as she tried to punch the talons away. Her arms punched out towards the bird. Three shots from her guns bounced off the bird's scaly hide. Then nothing came out but the soft clicks of empty cartridges. She had run out of ammo. And the cockatrice continued its assault unimpeded. Within seconds her aura flared up, before shattering.

Afterwards the cockatrice stopped its attack, and tilted its head at yang as if taunting her saying "You done?"

Yang struggled to get up, but the stiffness returned to her limbs. Her movements were slow and languid, until the stopped moving entirely. And the girl stared, mouth pressed tight, body trembling on the ground, an expression of both fear, hate, and anger playing across her face.

She held her breath as the cockatrice brought its head down to stare into her again. Yang's own reflection stared back from within the cockatrice's red tinted eyeballs. It's beak was pressed against her body. Tip of it pushing between her heavy boobs. Yang she whimpered at the thought that this may be her end, and she struggled to lift her hands, still fighting against the grimm's inhuman weight.

What she didn't know was that the cockatrice had been staring at Yang as something different than just food. It noted the color of Yang's eyes, red like its own. Noted the hot, animalistic scent emanating from her body. Felt the raw emotions that had attracted it to her in the first place. And something hot and steamy grew within the monster's body.

* * *

**Cockatrice**

There were many things about the grimm that scientists did not know. They had beliefs of where the grimm come from, but most explanations were mere mysticism and exaggerations of truth. All anyone knew of the grimm was their desire to kill. Nobody had studied how they lived. They did not know how they mated, what their behavior was like, or how it chose a mate. Nobody in Remnant could have imagined that some grimm chose to mate with humans.

On the cockatrice's part, it had no appreciation for Yang's status as one of the untouchable beauties of Beacon Academy. No intellectual appreciation for the round, shapely breasts held tightly within her jacket. Had no care for the way her supple bosom bounced and jiggled with every movement. It looked upon her thick, child bearing hips, and the toned and tightened muscles of her bare thighs, and saw only an opportunity to mate. It did not care for the curly, permed, waist length hair that Yang cherished and protected. It did not know, nor care, of the men Yang drove mad with her cocky and demeaning attitude toward them.

It's desire was based on instinct. A pure, simple need to spread its seed.

There was a thud and the sound of cracking rock. Bits of debris tapped against her boots. yang looked down and screamed in surprise and disgust. What it was. The thing that lay at her feet could have been a monster on its own. It was engorged. The sides and top bristled with fleshy protrusions that must have served no other purpose than to scrape away everything inside a female. The only thing Yang cared about then, what she struggled and screamed in rejection of, was how this massive thing was going to destroy her.

"No." She whimpered.

It was massive. Throbbing. Already flowing with juices like crusty syrup. And the smell was overwhelming, making her wince and cough and hold her breath.

"No..No!"

There were two of them. A two headed dragon, or maybe two fists of a man-giant laid one over the other. When the cockatrice stepped forward, Yang felt the underside rub between her legs. The tip of it lay on her breasts, too big to even go between them.

Yang peed herself. Her skin tight black boy-shorts became soaked with urine. A musky smell rose from her body, and the cockatrice started to cluck. It's massive head bobbed up and down, the clucks a volume that Yang never expected to hear in her life.

"Bawk. Ba-caaawk." It chirped as though laughing.

With all her strength Yang brought up her arms and tried to push it away. She tried to roll her body, kick it off from between her thighs. It was like wrestling with a giant log resting down her middle. It swung side to side, spreading its juices across her clothes. And she tried to punch it, push it, squeeze it so that it caused pain. She did everything she could to get it off of her.

Her efforts were rewarded with a blast to the face. The same sticky, syrupy liquid that dripped from the hole sprang forth in a double geyser of semen. Yang screamed in surprise, but the only sound was gurgling and the occasional cough as the torrent of cum shot inter her nose and mouth and splashed over her face.

Yang's entire upper body became caked in the stuff. It stung her eyes and dripped down her face. It soaked into her hair, her precious hair, her golden yellow hair that she fought her father for trying to cut.

"Y-..You...You monster!" She choked as she wretched in an effort to spit the cum that pooled in her mouth.

She yelled in anger and hate, only to choke and gag against a second torrent of cum. Pooled underneath her, splashed onto her chest, soaked into her clothes and rolled within the cleavage of her boobs.

"Ba-caawwk." Said the cockatrice in a sort of avian sigh.

It lowered its head until it's beak pushed against her shirt and jacket. It then opened its mouth just enough for it to snag on the cloth. With a loud snap Yang's breasts revealed themselves. They bouncing bounced up and down and side to side from the force of the pull. They shined in the moonlight, still covered in cum.

The rooster's beak then drifted down and poked into the girl's wet snatch. Yang tried her best to close her legs, but the grimm merely ignored the thighs that now closed around its beak. Another rip, and her black boy-shorts and white panties were broken. Beneath it all was Yang's small, quivering pussy. It was already wet and sticky from the pee, and the rooster dipped a bit of its beak into it. Yang shouted, and the rooster clucked as the scent wafted into its nose. It then spread it own legs and shifted it's body into a position that let it push one of it's penis further into Yang's precious place.

It leaned forward and swayed its body side to side. The massive hemipenis prodded and pushed as it tried to find a way into the girl's tiny cunt. Its rough heads rubbed continously against her bare skin, and Yang found her clit growing erect. Her own body rubbed against the underside of monster's bird feet, and her nipples started to grow erect too.

"It's impossible. There's no way. Stop. Stop now!"

Finally the cockatrice prodded its lower dick's tip into her, just enough for her pussy to spread a little. Just enough for the penis to find purchase and set itself up for a forward drive. And as the bottom dick spread her tiny cunt, the top dick continued to rub against her skin. Yang yelled and brought both hands to push and squeeze against the top of the penis. She pushed as hard as she could, but her weakened body could do nothing to stop its progress.

"Y-you stupid fucking bird! Get off of me! I'll kill you! I'll kill you and cook you rip you apart unless you stop! Please stop!"

The lower penis pushed harder and harder, going further in and spreading her hips to the point of breaking. Yang screamed, pussy throbbing both from fear and pain, sensations she's never had. And the monster grimm continued breaking into her pussy.

"No. Please. I won't be able to take this. Th-This thing. It'll kill me. No. Please. I won't let you. I can't! I -AAGH!-..I won't let you… take…-nnngh- my first…"

Her legs spread as though she were doing a perfect split. Her feet dangled in the air, boots still on and ignored by the monster. The giant penis slowly pushed its way down her body, spreading her open, every fold in her cunt gripping it as if in protest. Then her hymen tore, the monster cock mashing through it like a hammer through fresh baked pie.

"T-take it out! N-noo! Aaagh.. AAAAGH!"

Blood dripped down her thighs and she screamed as the cocckatrice pushed itself even further in her.

"No! This isn't happening!"

The blonde's red eyes rolled back with her mouth agape.

It pushed its way into her womb and kept going, crushing it against the top of her hips. The penis was so large that her skin stretched to show a clear imprint of it grinding between her legs. And it went even further beyond, the thrusts pounding against her stomach, going even up to her chest. Yangs screams went unheeded by the grimm. It twitched its head and raised its wings as it pulled out and pushed back in.

"Bawk. Bawk. Bawwwk." It said.

"Please… no more... "

What followed was a barrage of thrusts and pulls that sent Yang writhing. Its pounded into her hard enough to crack the floor against her back. Every thrust went into her womb and hit her stomach, and her cries were the panicked squealing of a pig. Through it all the cockatrice continued to stare down at the girl, it's semblance robbing her of her ability to move or fight back.

Over and over the giant penis shaped itself into her womb. Yang's own semblance made it worse. Because of her semblance, her pussy did not go loose. Instead, it became tighter with every thrust, the girl's high pitched squeals a sign that her pussy was clamping on it's dick like a vice. Every pull lifted her up by her hips, the ribbed walls of her pussy caught on the protrusions of the mighty cock.

This continued for hours. Through the pain Yang became horrified that not only was she orgasming again and again, the monster grimm hadn't even cum once.

"Baaaawk." The cockatrice said. Its wings spread, for balance. It's lower penis kept slamming into Yang's womb. The upper penis still on top of Yang's stomach and rubbings its tip against her breasts.

Every thrust brought a new noise from the blonde. Her groans pausing only when she could force herself to breathe in. Through it all, no help came, and Yang suffered through a full night ravaged by the monster cock. Her own body shook from countless orgasms, and her red eyes had long rolled back until there was nothing left of the powerful flame from before.

Next Day

Above them the sky changed its appearance. The blackness of night turned blue, and barren landscape revealed itself against the light of the rising sun. It was only then the abominable cock ejaculated inside of her. It ejaculated through both penises, the rooster raising its head to the sky and crowing at the dawn.

"COCKADOODLE DOO"

Yang's womb became filled beyond human possibility. She was inflated like a balloon, stomach expanding and sloshing around like a children's toy. Yang gave into her own screams of pleasure, but couldn't make a noise due to drowning in cum. The upper penis ejaculated onto her face again, making her choke and cough on the endless amounts of sperm soaking onto her cum-caked breasts and hair.

The cockatrice stood up on its hind legs and let its limp cock slide out from Yang's cunt. When he did so, the sperm that ballooned inside Yang gushed out. It sprayed as though coming from a broken fossit, pooling at her feet and boots and forming a lake of salty, creamy syrup. There wasn't a single part of Yang that wasn't submerged in sperm. Only her face floated above the liquid, allowing her to see and breathe.

"Bawk. Bawk. Ba-kaaaawk!" it clucked in satisfaction before flapping its wings and taking to the skies.

Is…..Is it over? Yang thought to herself.

The broken girl rolled onto her stomach and tried to push off the cum soaked ground. No use. She was still weak. Her hands curled into fists. Anger and despair culminating into furious rage. Her mind focused on the hot intensity, her shaking splashing the cum puddle in which she rested.

Yet this moment of anger would only lead into more despair. For then another ancient grimm's shadow loomed over her.

* * *

**Chimera**

Yang turned her head to look at the new best before her. It was an amalgamation of three animals at once. A quadrepedal chimera that mooed from the bull head on its back and growled through the lion head at its front. To the side was a snake head peering down at her with cold indifference. And upon seeing this Yang panicked did everything she could to get up. She grunted, moaned, and yelled as her body shook with the effort. Her mind told her to fight, to destroy this new grimm. There was still a chance. Her semblance was still activated, eyes red, and with small amounts of energy still in her veins. If she could only stand.

A lion's paw pressed onto her back. Its full weight shifted to her shoulders until her face pressed into the semen soaked earth. The lion head bent down and sniffed at her butt before letting out a low purr that breathed hot air onto her bare skin. She still tried to push herself up. It was no use. Her body was still too weak after the hours of sexual destruction.

A heavy thud shook the ground. And the girl trembled at the thought of what was coming next. The lion's rough cat-tongue slid up and down her body, explored around her hips, wiping the semen out from her butt.

"T-that's….disgusting…"

The chimera didn't care. It pushed the tip of it's tongue across her body, poking between her butt cheek until it licked every inch of her ass clean. From there it put it's penis

"Mooo." Said the bull from atop.

Two lion paws stepped on her arms. Its weight held her in place, but light enough that it didn't break her bones. The shadow around her deepened. Its belly now slid across her naked back as something massive poked its tip into her asshole.

"Not there. You...fucking idiot...No…Damnit...Please!"

Yang grit her teeth and clenched every muscle she could. The tightness of her ass only gave the bull a renewed spirit, more motivation to fuck her butt. And the blonde screamed as her ass stretched against this new dick.

Unlike the hemipenis from before, this one was just a smooth, veiny tube. A throbbing penis shaped more like a horse's than a cat's. It had a small tip that let it insert into Yang's virgin asshole. However, the tip immediately widened into the full width, making insertion after the first centimeter a hellish experience. Yang's screams and groans renewed, her hands gripping the wet ground. Without realizing it, her tongue lolled out, and she began licking and tasting the cockatrice even as her face was pushed into the puddle.

The chimera lasted an hour before ejaculation. It came with such pressure and force that Yang could feel the sperm travel up her body. There was a moment in which the blonde whimpered with widened eyes as her throat filled with cum from her ass. And the pressure continued until the sperm squirted from her open mouth. The torrent added to the puddle.

She could still feel the chimera's breath on her neck. Could feel its furry snout sniffing her hair. Her voice came out mousy and scared. A complete change from the rough and challenging attitude from before.

"Y-...Y-you're done. Right? No more right? You're a good kitty… Please, just let me rest. You're gonna let me rest right?"

A few minutes of the chimera breathing hard. Catching its breath. Then Yang felt its penis grow stiffen and swell a second time. And the girl closed her eyes and grit her teeth as it pushed its way into her asshole.

It was common knowledge that grimm resembled the wild animals of Remnant. Few ever thought about the similarities in terms of its mating.

Lions are known for being low stamina but quick recovery mating partners. Many of them barely last 10 minutes during intercourse. However, they compensate for this by being ready for another round a minute after ejaculation. How many rounds they lasted total would depend on the lion, but the general consensus is that they make for very patient partners.

Although the chimera had the heart of a lion, having the lower body of a bull certainly helped its stamina.

Darkness pervaded across the land, traveling the sky as the sun set on the other side of the horizon. And the chimera stood up from its many rounds of coitus to watch the gentle motions of dusk.

"Moo." Said the bull.

"Nyawr." Said the lion

"...Huuuurugh." Moaned Yang while cum poured from every hole in her body. The chimera had switch holes every other round, pounding her ass and pussy in turns. It was around the last hour that the girl's spirit broke and her semblance had deactivated. The tightness that kept going through an entire day now loosened until both holes gaped like wet potholes. Skin caked in cum, as sand pussy loose. Yang no longer had the will to fight back. She didn't even protest when the chimera stood up and carried her on its dick like a cocksleeve.

With the setting sun the grimm galloped through the barren plains. Every stride was another thrust into Yang's pusssy. Her moans of pleasure rising along with the sounds of hooves on dirt. Those who saw the monster gallop through the wilds turned away in fear, never realizing that the milky limbs hanging from its stomach were those of a beautiful girl literally riding his dick.

And the chimera in front of a cave to let loose its final ejaculation. pressurized cum pushed the girl forward. When it's dick went soft and floppy, Yang slid down its flesh and onto the ground.

The chimera ran off out of sight, back to its home or whatever strange country it came from.

Her face to the floor and her ass in the air. The worn out blonde trembled as more cum still flowed out her mouth and ass. It splashed downward, giving the busty blonde the appearance of an erotic bird fountain. And she moaned and gurgled in the stew below, lilac eyes rolled back, quivering body creating ripples in the puddle of dick juice.

And she fainted just as a beowulf picked her up with its front paws and carried her down into the cave.

* * *

**Beowulfs**

Yang Xiao Long felt like she were in a dream. Or a nightmare. The full day going past her memory in a continuous motion of pain and pleasure. It repeated itself until it all blended together. Even now she couldn't process what had happened.

Then there was the sound of many foosteps. A pack of animals treading toward her position until they surrounded her. Heavy black paws tread through the cum puddle. The blonde blinked away the sperm from her eyes and looked up to see the snout of a Beowulf sniffing her face.

Behind that beowulf was another, and then another. They were all around. Too many to be called a pack. Not even a herd. More like a full blown colony. A society of grimm. And every one of them faced her while panting with their tongues out.

The beowulf in front of her finished sniffing and stood up on its hind legs It walked close until the fur between its legs smothered itself on Yang's nose. A red penis grew from behind the veil of fur. It poked her lips before sliding upwards with its increasing size. The girl moaned in feeble protest, but still opened her mouth licked the underside of the grimm's red rocket.

She was surrounded. Too worn out to move or fight back. She was so sore that even Beowulfs, the canon fodder, the lowest and easiest level of grimm, could beat her now. It was easier to service them than to take a physical assault. With her semblance turned off, at least she was loose enough now to not get hurt when taking their dicks in her ass and pussy.

And without realizing it she got wet. An arousal learned from the past few hours. She needed that arousal. That enjoyment. Because what she faced then were numbers of grimm that were insurmountable. They were everywhere she looked. An ocean of them extending as far as the eye could see.

Yang wondered if she could even bother to yell in terror. She opened her mouth and let out a sound, volume rising while remaining high pitched. But this was soon muffled by the beowulf cock pushing past her lips and down her throat. Her tongue wrapped around its underside, and she coughed as she tried to get used to the taste of its penis.

More grimm strode over and held her arms and legs. Their clawed hands undid the belts and and switches until the last of her equipment was taken from her. The yellow gauntlets were tossed to the side, and the brown boots were passed to another grimm unseen. Yang was completely naked now save for the asymmetrical yellow socks on her feet.

Yang stared up at the grimm with resentment. She winced at the taste and squirmed against the restraints. But it was to no avail. The grimm cock continued to thrust into her throat. Going deeper, thrusting faster and harder with every moment. The beowulf dick hammered in and out of her mouth, rubbing against her teeth and squeezing itself against her tongue and walls of her throat. And yang looked down as it started to throb inside of her. With every throb it got bigger, swelling with built up cum. Two burly claws grabbed her head and pulled her between the beowulf's legs. She couldn't breath. She was suffocating on the massive penis, gagging on it, beowulf hair rubbing against her face and nostrils. And the girl looked back up to see the grimm leaning back and panting with its tongue out of its mouth.

A last, final burst of anger coursed through Yang. Yellow energy surrounded her body, flapping her hair above her head. She curled her fists and thrashed, swimming left and right in an attempt to break free. But the beowulves were unperturbed. The swelling penis kept thrusting into her mouth. Even with the new energy she continued to choke and cough against the dick in her throat.

Then the grimm tightened its grip on her head and pulled Yang hard as it could. A new, despairing scream vibrated the grimm's penis as she was pulled up the base of the beowulf's penis. Fur and hair stuffed against her face. Seconds later the fur became sticky as Yang vomited cum onto the grimm's groin. A fantastical roar shook the cave, and the penis in her mouth blast cum directly into her mouth.

She couldn't breath. She was drowning again. There was so much that she almost passed out a second time. The beowulf slowly took out its dick even as it gave out its final spurts of cum. One last splooge flicked itself onto Yang's face.

That beowulf backed off and disappeared into the crowd. Yang was only given a few moments rest before another stepped forward to take its place. Behind her more grimm started to rub their penises on her thighs. The grim holding her legs sat down to press their cocks on her socked feet.

It was then Yang realized the truth of her situation. Negative emotions attract grimm. The more she despaired, the more she fought, the more they would come. Her only option then was to embrace her helplessness and accept the new position of cumdump.

The blond gave a shaky smile, demeanor changing by the second.

"Oh. yes." She moaned as two grimm dicks stuffed themselves into her ass and pussy.

"Yes. This…. Th-this….feels good."

They were rough and without mercy. Their speed increasing every second. Soon the squishy, plunging noise of their throbbing cocks going in and out of her began to resemble the tempo of her own punches in a fight.

"Uuuuugh." Yang move dher hips on her own, hands reaching out to rub the heads of the dicks near her face.

"oooh!...Ha...Hu...HAAAAGH!"

An eruption of sperm flowed into her insides. When the dicks slid out of her, their cum poured out with the chaos of a raging river. When that happened, Yang's hips bucked repeatedly, body convulsing while her tongue rolled out and her eyes rolled back. Her entire body shook, arms and legs quivering so violently that she even nearly broke free from the grimm holding her limbs.

Seconds later another pack of grimm stood up to have their turn at the squealing blonde.

And in the hours that followed her belly swelled, nipples fully erect as countless grimm fondled them and came in between them. There was not a single part of her body that wasn't rubbed on with a penis. Even her hair had been wrapped around grimm dicks and used to jerk off.

Yang Xiao Long, layered in cum, had inevitably gotten pregnant. And what nobody knew was that there was a chance of her giving birth to a faunus.

**Bad End**

* * *

**Special Guest appearance by The two grimm beowulfs from RWBY Chibi.**

**Script Format. Grimm 1 (Named "Beo"). Grimm 2 (Named "Wuf").**

Beo: Oh man can you believe this is happening bro?

Wuf: You know it bro! Aw duuude. Look at her man! That babe is such a hottie!

Beo: I know bro! That hottie is such babe!

Wuf: You know it! Hey man, how about we join these dudes. Really get in there man. Feel me up some pussaay. That would be totally radical!

Beo: You mean it bro? You...You think I'm finally gonna stamp out my V-card? Will this be the day I've been waiting for?

Wuf: Hell yeah bro! This is your day! Come on, let's get in there and lose our V-cards together.

Beo: Wait. This is your first time too bro!?

Wuf: You know it bro! Isn't this exciting!?

Beo: I'm scared dude! Nervous! How are you not nervous? I'm freaking out man!

Wuf: How are YOU not burning with desire bro? Can't you feel it in your veins? Don't you buuuuurn with the hotness man!? Can't you tell how HOT that babe is!? This is the moment! The moment where our bad luck ends!

Beo: Whoa. That's so deep dude. I wish I were like you. So strong and smart. I'm so nervous I can't stop shaking! I'm freakin out bro! I mean, what if I mess up? What if I don't do good? You think everyone's going to laugh at me?

Wuf: Don't worry bro. Even if they do laugh at you, I'll be right there with ya.

Beo: You're coming with me!?"

Wuf: You know it dude! Come on, let's take our place in line.

Both Beowulves wait out the line. When its their turn, they both take up opposite positions from Yang. One of them lifts her up and locks her in a full nelson. Her arms dangle down, squishing her tits together. Her legs are propped up with her knees near her ears, toes dangling above.

Wuf: Aw shit bro. I can't put my dick in her without my arms.

Beo: I got you bro."

Beo grabs Wuf's dick and pushes it into her ass. Beo then pokes his own dick into her pussy. Yang blinks and stares at the two, not really reacting to their penises inside her.

Beo: It's...kind of loose. But it doesn't matter because it's gonna feel soo good!"

Wuf: Totally! You ready man?

Beo: Ready when you are bro!"

Wuf: Okay. Let's go together. On three….3...2….1….

They both start thrusting.

Wuf: Oh man. It feels so good.

Beo: Yeah man I can't believe it. This is sex!

Wuf: Oh...oh man...I don't know how much of this I can take….

Beo: yeah….oh ...oh man….oh geeze. Oh man.. Oh geeze. Oh man…

Wuf: Aaaah. Auuugh geeze.. Ooooh. Uuuuuuugh…

Beo: Ha...Haaa...HUUUAAAAH

Wuf: RUWWAAAGH!

Beo: Guh!

Wuf: Unnga!

Wuf: Beo and Wuf let go of Yang and lean on each other, panting.

Beo: Whew. Oh man. That. Was. The greatest 15 seconds of my entire life.

Wuf: Mine too. Freakin gnarly man.

Beo: Wait….Did we just cum at the same time?

Wuf: Looks like it bro.

Beo: Aw that's fuckin sweet!

They both high five

Beo: Hey. You wanna ditch this place and find something to eat?

Wuf: That's what I was gonna say bro! Let's cheese this joint!

Beo: And let's hold hands on the way there!

Wuf: Aw yeah!...Wait what?

Beo:... What?

Wuf: …

Beo: …

Wuf: ... What?

Beo: ... What?

Wuf: ….Hell no! That'd be gay dude!

Beo: Hah! I got you! It was just a joke!

Wuf: Haha! Oh oh man you got me there. That's hilarious!

Beo: Haha yeap. Sure would be gay if we did that. Wouldn't it? Good thing I was only joking and not being serious!... * _sniff_ * Haha…. Yeap. * _sniffle_ * just a joke.

They walk together. A lonely tear falls down the side of Beo's snout.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's commentary**

1\. This gonna be a SUPER weird flex but, inspiration for this work came from Rinkandaisuki's videos on PH (I don't know if he actually made the vids or just uploaded them). Look him up on google. Inspiration for the big dick stuff comes from the hentai artist Ranken. So I guess you could say that this work is an homage to them.

2\. This was supposed to be a very short one-shot. I get the feeling I overdid it. Still need to go back and edit the work for prose improvements and grammar + spelling.

3\. I think this ended up being an excuse to come up with Grimm designs in my head lol.

4\. Originally there was going to be a kaiju battle between the Chimera and the Cockatrice, but this shit was getting way too long so I skipped it.


End file.
